criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Donald Curtis
"Shh, remember what I'll do if you tell." Donald "Don" Curtis is a pedophilic abductor who appeared in What Fresh Hell?. History Donald lived in Wilmington, Delaware. In 2006 (What Fresh Hell?) he abducted Billie Copeland from the community park using the missing-dog ruse, claiming his dog, Candy, had disappeared. Prior to that, he had attempted to use the same ruse with a girl named Connie, but failed as she didn't have time to help him search. Local police were slow to call in an AMBER Alert as they believed her to be with her father. Upon discovering that this was not the case, they called in the BAU. They checked with a witness in the park who saw what kind of car Donald drove and asked Connie for a description. In order to prevent Donald from feeling pressured, they cancelled the Alert, removed all cops from the streets and gave local police the profile. When Garcia searched for registered sex offenders in the area, she found no-one who fit it. Locals eventually found the body of a girl washed up on the shore of a lake, although Gideon could tell that girl was too old to be Billie. The BAU then had the parents hold a press conference asking for a witness driving a car matching a description made by a witness to come forward (they called him a witness since most people wouldn't be able to think of a neighbor or friend as an offender). Eventually, they received a tip from Mr. Lomax, Donald's neighbor. He told Morgan and Reid that Donald drove a car matching the description, spends a lot of time in the park and used to have a golden-retriever named Candy who died six months earlier. Since time was running out, Gideon stormed into his house, followed by Reid, Morgan and local police despite not having a warrant. When they searched through the house, they found his collection of pornographic materials, some of which involved children, but found no trace of Billie. Hotch questioned Donald, but failed to extract any information from him. Gideon then noticed that Donald had recently sweeped insulation materials. He then removed an air vent and found Billie inside, alive and well. Donald was presumably incarcerated for the abduction and his possession of child pornography. Modus Operandi Donald used the missing-dog ruse to lure his victims. He would claim that his dog, Candy (who had in fact died earlier), had run off and ask a child for help. Profile The unsub is a white male in his late 20s to 30s who has a menial or temporary job. He is most likely a resident of one of the subdivisions of the park. He is socially marginalized and frustrated and relates better to kids than to adults. Since nobody is aware of his pedophilia, he fits right into the neighborhood. He is fond of solitary activities, such as walking his dog or doing yard work. But if one looks closely, one will notice that he pays a little too much attention to local children. While the abduction of Billie is not his first offence against children, it was his first abduction. This is shown through the fact that he picked someone from his own home area. Since he used the missing-dog ruse and is a regular fixture in the neighborhood, it's very possible that he owns, or has owned, a dog named Candy. He has recently suffered a stressor, such as a job loss, and, being unable to maintain a normal relationship, has an extensive collection of pornography. While all of it may not be child porn, some of it definitely will be. He will be following the news carefully, and since he will kill Billie if he faces capture, it is vital to relieve him of as much pressure as possible. Known Victims *Possibly sexually assaulted numerous other unnamed children prior to What Fresh Hell? *Connie Sutter *Belinda Copeland Appearance *Season One **What Fresh Hell? Category:Criminals Category:Pedophiles Category:Abductors Category:Season One Criminals